headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
New Teen Titans, Volume Five
rez | pencilers = George P rez | inkers = Romeo Tanghal; Pablo Marcos | cover artists = George P rez | cover inker = George P rez | cover colorist = Anthony Tollin | cover letterer = | colorists = Adrienne Roy | letterers = Todd Klein; Ben Oda; John Costanza | ass. editors = Nicola Cuti | editors = Len Wein | group editor = | previous = Volume Four | next = Volume Six }} The New Teen Titans, Volume Five is a trade paperback collection that reprints issues #28-34 and Annual #2 of ''The New Teen Titans'', Volume 1, originally in 1983 by DC Comics. While Brother Blood and the Brotherhood of Evil are at war with each other, the Titans find themselves tracking and capturing their former teammate Terra. Lies, betrayal and deceit seep into the team as they try to rehabilitate their former ally. But with threats from without and from within, the very fabric of the team is tested. Issues * ' New Teen Titans 28' * ' New Teen Titans 29' * ' New Teen Titans 30' * ' New Teen Titans 31' * ' New Teen Titans 32' * ' New Teen Titans 33' * ' New Teen Titans 34' * ' New Teen Titans Annual 2' Appearances * New Teen Titans :* Robin, Dick Grayson :* Changeling, Garfield Logan :* Cyborg, Victor Stone :* Kid Flash, Wally West :* Raven, Rachel Roth :* Starfire, Koriand'r :* Terra, Tara Markov :* Wonder Girl, Donna Troy * Adrian Chase * Aqualad, Garth * Frances Kane * Lightning, Tavis Williams * Speedy, Roy Harper * Terry Long * Thunder, Gan Williams * Anthony Scarapelli * Brain, The * Brother Blood * Deathstroke, Slade Wilson * Houngan, Jean-Louis Droo * Monsieur Mallah * Mother Mayhem * Phobia, Angela Hawkins, III * Plasmus, Otto von Furth * Terra, Tara Markov * Warp, Emil LaSalle * Alfred Pennyworth * Arthur Hall * Bethany Snow * Jason Todd * Mark Wright * Trident, Sammy Jaye * William Randolph Wintergreen * Brotherhood of Evil * Church of Blood * New York City Police Department * Teen Titans * United States Army * Altered humans * Amazons * Apes :* Evolved apes :* Gorillas * Atlanteans * Cyborgs * Humans * Shape-shifters * Atlantic Ocean * New York :* New York City :* Brooklyn Bridge :* East River :* Titans Tower :* Manhattan ::* Hell's Kitchen ::* Rockefeller Plaza ::* S.T.A.R. Labs ::* Times Square :* Bronx :* Queens :* Long Island :* Museum of Natural History * Gotham City :* Wayne Manor * Maine * Massachusetts * Missouri :* Central City :* St. Louis * Nebraska * Vietnam * Zandia * Assault rifle * Batarang * Batline * Bow and arrow :* Trick arrows * Deathstroke's energy lance * Pistol * Sword * Hover-cycle * Motorcycle * T-Jet Notes & Trivia * The cover art illustration is taken from the original cover to ''New Teen Titans'' #28 by George P rez. * This volume shipped to retailers on July 27th, 2016. * Total page count: 225 pages. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *